bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Revolver Hades
Revolver Hades '(Japanese: 'リボルバーハデス, Riborubā Hadesu) is a Perfect-Type Blaster Core System B-Daman. It was released on March 17, 2005 in Japan for 1,029円, along with a pack-in Stealth Shot. It is also Aqulas' first B-Daman in the Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! anime series. Skeleton & Armor Revolver Hades has a black Skeleton. Head Armor and Visor: Hades Visor & Hades Sight The Hades Visor features a pair of yellow anime-eyes with slit gray irises, along with a gradient yellow/orange design. The Hades Sight is shaped like a gun trigger, like on a revolver, and serves as an aiming guild. The effect is negligible, due to it being obscured from the rear by the Magazine Grip. Shoulder Armor: Hades Shoulder The pieces for the Hades Shoulder each have a small wing that can be used like handle grips for holding the B-Daman. Foot Armor: Hades Foot The Foot Armor of Revolver Hades, the Hades Foot mostly serves a cosmetic purpose. Magazine Armor: Magazine Grip As the name suggests, the Magazine Grip has a multi-purpose design that allows the user to hold it for better control and/or load B-Dama from there. Together, the B-Daman and Magazine Grip has an overall capacity of seven B-Dama, however it can only hold six marbles effectively, while the seventh is liable to fall out. Revolver Core Revolver Hades' defining feature. The Revolver Core features three Hold Parts, one of which having a white rubber strip, in an adjustable cylinder in a long barrel. The rubber strip can be positioned for four different firing modes, depending on how the cylinder is rotated, and each mode is identified with a letter; Drive Mode (D) In this mode, the rubber strip is on the bottom side and the other two Hold Parts are at the top. When a B-Dama is fired from the B-Daman in this mode, the rubber strip gives it a forward drive spin. Back-spin Mode (B) Rotate the cylinder in a way where the rubber strip is at the top, and the other Hold Parts are at the bottom. In this mode, the rubber strip causes the fired B-Dama to spin backwards, opposite to Drive Mode. This gimmick is helpful when playing DHB, so the B-Dama returns to your side after it is fired. Left Spin Mode (L) When the cylinder is put into a position where the rubber strip is on the left of the other Hold Parts, it allows the user to fire spinning shots that rotate counter-clockwise. Right Spin Mode ® Essentially a mirror-reversal of Left Spin Mode, in which the user can fire shots that spin to the right. The Revolver Core has one more trick up its sleeves; the barrel can be opened like a break-action shotgun, allowing the user to load one B-Dama from there. If the user loads one B-Dama or Strike Shot in the Magazine Grip, and another through the barrel, he/she can fire both at once in a double shot with one push of the trigger. Speaking of which, the Trigger also has a rail that prevents it from wobbling as it is pushed, while also providing a reasonable amount of rearward stability. Revolver Hades is classified as a Perfect-Type because it has: * The Drive Mode for extra Power, by adding forward spin this increases speed and range for any shots fired. * The Magazine Grip for added Rapid Fire capabilties. * Accuracy from the barrel on the Revolver Core and the elongated Trigger. * Control from Hades Shoulder Armor, the wings providing easy maneuvering. The Magazine Grip provides a solid feel when held. * Balance from the elongated Trigger's rail, this keeps the Magazine Grip or any large-capacity Magazine Armor from making the B-Daman tilt backwards. Other Versions *'Delta Hades Revolver Core Ver.' - Limited Fire Spirits Collection 2 only. Blue Armor, One Hand Wing, and Long Extended Trigger, gray skeleton, Magazine Grip, and Delta Core. *'Revolver Heaven' - Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! GBA game only. Obtained when entering a code in the Parts Shop. *'Revolver Hades Clear Black Ver'. - Limited Clear Black Armor with normal black IBA skeleton. Come with clear black stealth shot *'Revolver Hades Clear Blue Ver.' - Limited Clear Blue Armor with Crystal Clear Horn, Opaque Blue Trigger. August 2005 Event Jusco Original Project "Cartridge System" Battle B-Daman Explosion Code Campaign AEON, Limited released to 80 units only Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Revolver Hades was sealed deep within a cave, which a B-Der could find when following the "Voice of the Wind". Aqulas, Shin, Bull, Gunnos, Liena and Yamato Delgado were all led to the caves, some in search of a Strike Shot, others looking for its true secrets. Aqulas found the end of the cavern and acquired Revolver Hades, the only B-Daman that could use the power of his Stealth Shot without breaking. Gunnos challenged Aqulas, for the chance to battle his Stealth Shot and was easily defeated. Aqulas and Shin were very satisfied with Revolver Hades' performance, and accepted it as their signature B-Daman. Gallery Toy line RevolverHadesPackagingPromo.jpg|Packaging promo. RevolverHadesPackaging.png|Packaging. RevolverHadesPackagingBack.jpg|Back of the packaging. RevolverHadesPromo.png|Promo. esayyy789-img599x337-1456331498bbrzsf987.jpg|Revolver Hades Limited Clear Black Version esayyy789-img337x599-145633149902pdxk987.jpg|Revolver Hades Clear Black come with Clear Black Stealth Shot (almost similar to dark stealth shot) ko05-4-a19.jpg|Revolver Hades on CoroCoro Magazine Issue 2005 hibinoyoshio-img599x404-1481684414v7mt8v22432.jpg|Clear Blue Revolver Hades as Tournament Prize Anime Revolver Hades debut.png|Aqulas holding Revolver Hades for the first time. Akylus getting Hades.png|Aqulas receiving Revolver Hades. Trivia *Hades is the Greek God of the Underworld, and the brother of Zeus and Poseidon. **The Stealth Shot's cloaking ability is a reference to one of Hades' titles, which is the "Unseen One", and his Helmet of Invisibility, both of which referring to the ability to turn invisible. *Revolver Hades has a lot in common with Super B-Daman's König Cerberus. They are both named after mythological beings from the Greek underworld, have a multi-function gimmick and successor B-Daman. *The Grip Magazine gimmick originated in Giga Salamander. *In Greek mythology, Cerberus belonged to Hades, and is the guard dog of the Underworld. *The only other B-Daman to be based on a revolver is Omega Bahamut from Crash B-Daman. *Eclipse Dragon, also from Crash B-Daman, is also classified as a "Perfect Type" B-Daman. *Typically, B-Daman successors retain their predecessors' Type. However, Gatling Hades is a Rapid Fire-Type instead of a Perfect-Type. * When flipped upside down, Revolver Hades resembles a revolver, with the Hades Sight as the trigger, the Magazine Grip ''as the handle, and the ''Revolver Core acting as the barrel and cylinder. Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:B-Damans Category:Blaster Core System Category:Perfect Type